


introduceing characters

by BakariWaters



Category: Furry (Fandom), Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakariWaters/pseuds/BakariWaters
Summary: this is basically just an introduction thing where i list each character by chapter for an au i want to doi.e. it will list a character's species, colors, possible ships ill put them in, ect. ect.have fun reading!





	1. Daniel Avidan (Danny Sex Bang)

**Author's Note:**

> if you are curious what a character looks like you can visit http://twianddashforever.deviantart.com/ where i will be posting spread sheets for each character i create, characters will be added as i see fit and this is going to start off as youtubers but work it's way into other fandoms as well, this is only an information fic, and maybe even some OCs will be in here
> 
> now you may be asking why i chose a furry AU and to be honest i just wanted to show other furries out there who do change people or characters into furries like i do that there is nothing to be ashamed of or scared of as i was when i started, and honestly even though i know ill get hate for this i dont care :3
> 
> also this is my first time seriously writing fanfiction so remember that this will be a learning experience for me!
> 
> also fun fact, if a collar is on a dog in this AU its pretty much the same as a wedding ring, only difference is that dogs who are just dating can wear it as well as its a symbol of their relationship, it is usually a plain colored collar with a golden id tag with the initial of their lover on it, each partner has a collar and the actual collar is interchangeable but must have the ID tag on, single dogs can also wear collars but they can not have an ID tag on them (kinda how single humans can wear rings but they dont have any special status)

Name: Daniel Avidan (Danny Sex Bang)

Species: chocolate standard poodle (Not a toy, in other words the big poodle breed not the little one!) 

Appearance description: He is rather tall and lanky as all poodles are. He has a light brown fur that covers most of his body with a head of curly chocolate brown “hair” and ears. He also has a tuft of chocolate curls on his chest, around each wrist/ankle, and on the tip of his tail. He has hazel eyes and does not sport a collar unless Im specifically shipping him with someone, then he has a blue collar. If I em doing a demon AU then he will have a spiked collar with no ID tag unless a ship is happening with him in it. For this AU he sports an extra set of arms and a stereotypical demon’s tail only with chocolate fluff surrounding the triangle tip. he also has 2 sets of eyes that are red and two red ram like horns growing from his head fur. He also has black bat like wings but he rarely lets them show, he can choose when he lets certain features show. Also he changes from blue to brown depending on how demon he wishes his appearance to be, the blue is basically like normal Dan but he is sky blue with darker blue curls and orange eyes.

Ships: I mostly ship him with Arin or Arin and Suzy if Im feeling more poly. Ive also shipped him with Arin and Brian, Brian, Ross, Markiplier, or Arin and Markiplier, Im also willing to do Berry but its more an eh thing, also I will ship all of the grumps together don’t think I wont!


	2. Arin Hanson (Egoraptor)

Name: Arin Hanson (Egoraptor)  
Species: cardigan welsh corgi/shiba inu/finnish spitz/other mutt

Appearance description: Arin has a reddish-brown coat with a tan underbelly and chest. The tip of his tail is also tan and it is also long and bushy kinda like that of a fox’s tail. He has actual brown hair on his head with one blond strip that he had dyed along with his mate suzy. Arin has a big tuft of chest fur that’s extra bushy and stubby legs compared to the other dogs, He also has brown eyes. He usually sports a collar unless the AU calls for him to be single. His collar is usually pink and his ID tag always has an S for Suzy on it unless he is being shipped with someone else, in some cases it has a D on it for Danny or even if i decide to go with poly it with have the initials of whatever dog he is shipped with, (i.e. SD for Suzy and Danny) if he is shipped with all the grumps as i sometimes do it will simply say grumps as will everyone else’s ID tags.

Ships: Usually he is with Suzy unless the AU calls for otherwise, but i also ship him with Danny and alot of the same characters mentioned for Dan minus berry and plus Jon. I do ship Arin with Jon and Danny as well but i don’t ship Jon with Dan unless Arin is a part of it.


	3. Jon Jafari (JonTron)

Name: Jon Jafari (JonTron)  
Species: old english sheepdog/ german shepherd/boarder collie/collie/other mutt

Appearance description: Jon is a gray shabby looking mutt with patches of brown and white. He has alot of markings so i will walk you through them all. On his right eye he has a white spot, both ears are dark brown almost black, he has a big brown patch down his back but it ends at his tail, and his right front paw is white all the way up to the elbow. His right back paw is completely brown while his left paw is completely white save for one brown toe. His left front paw has no markings on it. His belly is completely white up to his chest which has a big tuft of fur much like Arin. He has brown eyes and wears a hat, his tail is fluffy and long. He is extra fluffy with lots of long fur, and he rarely wears a collar, but when he does it is normally green.

Ships: i don’t really ship Jon much other then the occasional polly relationship with Arin and Dan or with just Arin and maybe Suzy but thats more of a for the story sake, i may do Jon x reader as well.


	4. Suzy Berhow/Hanson (Mortemer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now when i say supernatural for the species and witch that just means Suzy will have some supernatural powers and will be able to use magic

Name: Suzy Berhow/Hanson (Mortemer)  
Species: witch mutt/unspecified/supernatural

Appearance description: a black and white mutt with hazel eyes. She has one pointed ear and one flopped one, both have white tips. She has the stereotypical dog tail with a white stripe that starts halfway down her tail and then curves under and connects to her white belly. The white on her belly goes all the way up to her face where it ends in a small mask around her muzzle. She also has white paws, her front paws are white up to the wrist and her back paws are white up to the haunches. She is a light grayish black with darker black long hair down to her shoulder blades, her hair has one blonde streak just like her mate Arin. She usually wears a collar with an A on the ID tag for Arin, which will change depending on who she is shipped with, her collar is purple.

Ships: obviously Arin and also Arin and Danny, i may also ship her with Holly occasionally and maybe Jon but thats more of a for the story sake


	5. Barry Kramer (Razzadoop)

Name: Barry Kramer (Razzadoop)  
Species: black labrador retriever 

Appearance description: Barry is a black lab, he is almost pure black except for his left paw which is completely white all the way up to his wrist and a small patch of white on his chest and at the very tip of his tail. He has grey/blue eyes and floppy ass ears, he basically just looks like a Labrador retriever so there isnt much to say on his appearance. Barry doesn't usually wear a collar unless im shipping him with someone and when he does it is deep red.

Ships: i don’t really ship Barry much but i can see the occasional Ross or Ross and Holly, and of course maybe Dan but that depends


	6. Brian Wecht (Ninja Brian)

Name: Brian Wecht (Ninja Brian)  
Species: wolf

Appearance description: Basically Brian just looks like a normal gray wolf, with the exception being that he has big fluffy white neck fur that circles around the back of his neck and down his chest, kinda like silver the hedgehog! 

see silver the hedgehog at http://i954.photobucket.com/albums/ae30/Dark_Schneider_Zero/Silver.png

He has a white underbelly and blue eyes. His mate is a pure bred chocolate lab and their little daughter Audrey is looks just like him only with one folded ear. Brian wears an orange collar with an R for his mate’s name except for when the AU calls for a change.

Ships: Obviously i ship him with his wife, but ive also done Danny, Arin, Danny and Arin, and Ross occasionally.


	7. Mark Fischbach (Markiplier)

Name: Mark Fischbach (Markiplier)  
Species: german shepherd/golden retriever mix

Appearance description: A fluffier then usual german shepherd looking dog with brown eyes and one floppy ear. He also lighter in color then the average german shepherd. Unlike alot of german shepherds however he has a tan underbelly which is lighter then his tan base fur color and dark brown markings. Mark doesnt usually wear a collar but when he is being shipped his collar will often change according to his hair color (being pink when his fur isnt dyed) 

Ships: Mostly just Jack but i do enjoy him with Danny and Arin along with just Danny


	8. Jack/Sean McLoughlin (Jacksepticeye)

Name: Jack/Sean McLoughlin (Jacksepticeye)   
Species: jack russel terrier

Appearance description: a silly little white and red/orange puppy with brilliant blue eyes. Jack has mostly white fur with red patches located on both sides of his face, however the patches are split in the middle by a strip of white, he also has 2 patches on his back, one on his actual back and the other on his butt/base of his tail, and finally one on his right shoulder, he has perky floppy tipped ears and a pretty small tail, he is also tiny compared to the rest other then Arin and Suzy being such a small dog. He doesn't usually wear a collar but when he does it is the same brilliant green as his hair. He is also occasionally seen in a hat.

Ships: i mainly only ship him with Markiplier


	9. Ross O’Donovan (RubberNinja)

Name: Ross O’Donovan (RubberNinja)  
Species: australian cattle dog/boarder collie mix

Appearance description: A black and grey dog with droopy tipped ears and blue eyes, the tip of his tail is the only part of his body that is white. He has the usual boarder collie markings, the two black patches covering the entirety of the face save for the neck, muzzle, and a single strip of grey going up and between his eyes ending at his tuft of hair on the top of his head. He has a completely grey neck that goes down the belly and ends at the crotch area, he has mostly grey on his front legs save for two shoulder patches that are black and connect to the rest of his black body. his two back paws are grey up to the haunches. He usually wears a collar with an H on it for Holly unless specified otherwise and his collar is yellow.

Ships: Of course i ship him with Holly, i also ship him with Brian, Berry, and Danny, maybe Arin on occasions


	10. Holly Conrad (Commander Holly)

Name: Holly Conrad (Commander Holly)   
Species: winged mutt/unspecified/supernatural

Appearance description: This gorgeous dog is a very lanky light blonde and white grey hound looking dog with hazel eyes. She has a blonde coat with a white belly that continues up her neck and wraps around her muzzle. Each of her paws have white on them that ends at the end of the toes and she has white on the insides of her ears as well. She has a bit of white at the end of her tail. She has pink dyed hair and has a fluffy pair of bird like wings coming from her shoulder blades, she is very dainty and light as well which allows her to be able to fly. Her tail is much like that of a fox only much more rounded and a bit skinnier. She sports a light blue collar with an R on it for Ross unless specified otherwise.

Ships: Mainly just Ross but i can see her and Suzy being a thing.


End file.
